


The Prince in the Tower

by Crashcoursemaster



Series: Pre-Cannon Snake Eyes [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashcoursemaster/pseuds/Crashcoursemaster
Summary: Based on some back story head cannons of one of my Tumblr friends, king dice is a closeted trans-male, forced to keep his true self hidden by his father, that reigning king. When a mysterious cat demon enters his life and gives him the companionship he's been craving, the stranger may give the prince the escape he's been waiting for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer, let's get that out of the way, and I wrote this on my phone at 2 am so I apologise if this is awkwardly written. This whole premise is also still in development stages so names will shift and change and new ideas may be thrown in at any time. But it's probably the coolest thing I've ever written and I figured I could just post it quietly and see where the ride takes me.

The sun was setting slowly over the horizon, and the town lay still in the waning light. Townsfolk settled quietly into their homes, locking up their shops for the day for a peaceful night's sleep. From the farmers tending the fields, to the blacksmiths and farriers of the castle courtyard, to the lords and ladies in waiting, it seems the whole kingdom would soon be taken away to the wonderful land of dreams. Everyone, of course, but one soul, one who's thoughts scared the sand man away night after night. One who's position created a battleground in their head, who's true nature was forced to be hidden away, one who was trapped inside their mind and longed for escape, even for just a day. Though after 20 long years, the princess had no one else to turn to. She knew no one in this kingdom could possibly understand. Her attending ladies were vengeful, petty creatures. She knew they would turn on her at any opportunity and divulge her to the king.  
'Oh god the king...' her father would surely disown her if he ever found ourt about this. The princess paced her room, arguing with herself endlessly as she did every night, waiting for her eyes to grow heavy from exhaustion until she had no choice but to lie down and let sleep over take her. She turned to her mirror, letting the weight of her shoulders rest heavy on her hands and she propped herself on the vanity. Sighing heavily she looked up at her reflection and studied her features with disgust. She longed for the body she knew should be hers, one without frail, delicate curves, one without the gently sloping shoulders. She stood up straight, observing herself in her dressing gown, pawing lightly at her stomach, dreading seeing those breasts just above her hands, she wished she could just grab them and rip them off her body. She grabbed a fist full of her gown and tears welled up in her eyes. She hated this. Why was she forced into this? Why did she have to suffer this way? She crumpled to the floor, tears streaming down her face. She felt like a stranger in her own flesh, like an imposter, like she was cursed. She peeled her hands from her face and stared at them wistfully, oh how she longed for the life she felt she was supposed to have. The life of a prince, rather than princess.  
'It's torture...' he thought to himself, 'even in the privacy of my own quarters I can't be comfortable.' He stood again, brushing the dust from his gown and moved back to the mirror. Running a hand along his squared face, he imagined his real face in the mirror. He would be a liar if he said he wouldn't miss the make up and the jewelry. He at least enjoyed the grooming, one thing he did share with his ladies in waiting was pride in his appearance. Looking back at the vanity, his eyes caught the small hand mirror that he kept beside his make-up. He smiled, remembering the kind soul that gave it to him. It's gold handle glistened in the soft candle light as the prince palmed it in this hands. Flipping it over, he read the inscription on the back 'until we meet again my darling, look into this mirror and know that I am thinking of your face.' The princes' face grew warm as a blush crossed his cheeks. He clutched the mirror to his chest, embracing it fondly. 'He may not be part of the kingdom' the prince thought, 'But there will always be at least one who truly knows me.'

The sun was setting again. He knew from the sudden rush of energy that filled the realm as imps and demons began preparing for the evening's mischief. There were children to scare, messes to make, socks to steal, it seemed every being in Hell knew their task and was keen on doing it right. The devil sat impatiently at his desk. He knew he had to see his minions off before any actual work could be done. The lazier of the demons needed the swift kick in the tail, there were always a few stragglers that needed direction, always at least one imp that only responded to commands in the form of a bellowing yell. He rolled his eyes, there were some days he felt more like a baby sitter than the Boss. But at the same time he knew Hell would be boring without getting to flex his imposing nature on his minions. As he looked over the stack of paperwork before him, something sparked in the corner of his eye. Glancing over, he saw the small mirror he kept on his desk start to glow. A heavy blush crossed his cheeks, his heart raced as he grasped the mirror with both hands, flipping it over to gaze into the glass. He couldn't believe his eyes, his tail began to wag from side to side in excitement, he stared longingly into the looking glass. 'My prince!' he giggled to himself, but his smile soon faded as he took in the sight before him. Tear stains, brilliant green eyes faded to a full grey, the visage shaky despite the Devil's steady hands. There was pain in those eyes, and he wished to leap through the mirror and wipe away the tears, to hold the poor soul tightly in his arms and help ease the pain. The Devil sighed. He leaned back in his chair, running a paw through the thick fur on his head. There had to be something he could do. He chewed on his lip thoughtfully, glancing around the room, back down at the abandoned papers on his desk, then back to the glowing mirror in his hands. A small pair of boots caught his attention as he eyed the doorway of his office. He stared at them for a moment, he couldn't just galavant off into the night, not this early. What if something happened? What if Hell fell apart at the seams without his watchful eye? He knew any trips to the mortal plane were risky, if he were to be caught mortals wouldn't fear him any more, he'd have no more wayward souls on his door step if they knew the Devil could just come to them if they sought damnation. He rested his head in his hand and tapped a clawed finger against his cheek. On the other hand it has been a few moons since he visited the mortal realm, and his last visit lead him go the prince's company. A goofy smile crawled across his face as looked back at the mirror, catching another glimpse of the square headed man. He gently placed the mirror back on his desk and stood quickly from his throne. As he pulled the soft leather boots over his shifting feet he felt his heart race again. Hell could survive a few hours unsupervised, the Devil opened a small portal in the floor as his form finished shifting. After briefly checking his new cat-like features for any flaws in his facade, he jumped through the portal into the awaiting twilit field of the Inkwell Kingdom.  


Moonlight shone into the room, illuminating it in a soft white hue. The prince sat idly beside his chamber window, staring wistfully at the moon. He sighed to himself, pulling his knees into his chest. Closing his eyes tight he wished to himself, wished for an escape, wished for anything to help him forget this life. When his eyes slowly opened back up, a glimmer of light caught his eye. He perked up. Standing, he leaned out the window, squinting, straining for a clearer view. He caught the glimpse of what appeared to be fire out in the fields. At first he felt a panic wash over him, until he saw the flash dissipate. The panic was soon replaced by excitement, then panic again. A heavy blush covered his face as his blood rushed to his cheeks. He stood quickly and resumed his pacing, pawing desperately at his face. He began to fuss over his appearance, he's been crying so much his make-up is surely ruined, that dashing cat man would be scared off for good if he saw him like this! 'Oh god, oh god, oh god.” His mind raced, his thoughts filled with memories of the young cat that visited him so many moons ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter, there's a lot of exposition to get through. But gosh I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! I'll try and stay as consistent as I can with updates :)

The prince hated parties, and he never understood why he was forced to attend them. Well, he did, but it didn't make them any more enjoyable, if anything it made them more detestable. From his vantage point in the far corner of the room he surveyed the grand affair that laid before him. It seemed he couldn't scan the hall even an inch without seeing someone, like everyone in the kingdom was here, and they each brought two people with them. Skirts seemed to flow endlessly into each other from the amount of fabric gracing the floor, ladies gossiping or dancing with some thirsty lord in hopes of scoring a husband. The prince sighed, he knew his father's eyes were on him, telepathically hoping he would join them. Noticing a gap in he crowd, he slinked out of the ball room and the line of sight of his parents. The crisp evening air brushed against his cheeks as he rested on the terrace, looking out towards the horizon, the moon nestled just above it as dusk faded to darkness. He enjoyed the stillness of early evening, especially when he was alone. Sadly he wasn't alone, at least, not for long as an unfamiliar voice tore the prince from his thoughts.  
“Pardon me, Princess?”  
He whipped his head around in shock at the sudden intrusion, then froze up, a light blush dusting his face, “Oh, h-hello.” The prince was stammering, he had never seen this creature before, nor has he heard of a cat being spoken of among the court. But damn if the being that stood before him wasn't handsome. Very handsome. 'Oh stars...'  
The cat bowed respectively, hand extended, “It's an honor to finally meet you.” His voice was smooth like fine silk, and it almost seemed like he was purring as the words slipped through his lips.  
“L-likewise,” he placed his hand in the cat's extended paw with a subtle curtsy. Panicked thoughts rushed to the front of the prince's brain as he awkwardly exchanged pleasantries, 'Oh hell what am I doing? I don't even know this guy's name and we're alone and...shit why is he staring at me? Say something you love-struck idiot! Open that dumb mouth of yours before he thinks you're crazy!' The blush on the prince's face deepened as he yelled at himself internally.  
“Um...princess?” The cat cocked his head curiously, the silence thickening the air to a suffocating degree.   
“Y-yes! I, uhh, I don't think I've caught your name?” the prince stiffened and brushed the side of his head with a gloved hand, not that he had any hair to move from his face, more out of nervousness.  
“Lord Leroy Kingson,” the cat bowed again with a slight chuckle, “At your service princess...?”  
“Ivory,” the prince nearly gagged. He hated that name, not that he had any other name he could even use, but at this point absolutely any name would be better than something so...feminine. Ivory caught himself rambling again, “You're a new face, a-are you just here for the festival?”  
Leroy shurgged, “Ya caught me.” he chuckled again, leaning against the terrace railing beside the prince, “Though I'm not one for parties, I just need to show up to these things so alliances don't fall apart.”   
“I know that feeling.” Ivory laughed resting his back on the railing, he fluffed up his skirts, hunting for something to keep his nervous hands busy.  
Leroy swallowed, he had to stay on his toes and keep his story straight to protect his true identity. He couldn't have mortals knowing the true reason the devil would grace the realm with his presence. Well, except King Alabaster, the poor fool sold his soul to him before rising to power. He sought protection from damnation, not just for himself, but the whole kingdom. The devil wouldn't normally take such a deal, but between the coveted soul of a royal and as many wayward souls as he could reap, he would've been an idiot to say no. What he didn't realize was that the king expected him to attend all these stupid gatherings like every other well-to-do in Inkwell, probably to keep up appearances with the queen, or maybe just to spite the introverted demon. However, the frequent trips to the mortal world did give the devil a chance to keep an eye on his prized soul, plus this stunning beauty he now found company in. He's been watching the prince from afar for a few years now, curious how such a tender being could possess a soul so troubled. His curiosity was piqued enough to ignore his shyness and go talk to the child. Child, the word made the devil shudder, the prince was no child, as an ageless creature he often forgot the proper terms mortals use to describe age. Either way, he knew tonight was now or never, so when he saw his interest slip outside, he took the opportunity and readied his nerves for conversation.  
“I've always enjoyed the stillness of the early evening.” Ivroy's soft voice shook Leroy from his thoughts, “The way the color of the world slowly fades with the sun...” he turned around, resting his chin on his crossed arms as he settled on the railing. Something about this handsome cat's presence calmed him, like he was able to share his thoughts without the fear of being told not to speak. Or maybe he was just more used to putting up with asshole lords who are only after an easy ticket to the throne. Then again, this new face could just be putting up a front, only time will tell. In the meantime, might as well enjoy the companionship. “Sorry, I know it's a stupid thought.”  
“No, no, it's very beautiful, poetic even.” Leroy turned to face the prince, “I'd have to be a huge jerk to tell such a lovely thing to keep those thoughts to themselves.” He flashed a sly smile, watching the die headed beauty turn a delightful shade of pink. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't smitten with this beautiful soul, but he knew he shouldn't let himself get attached. After all, falling in love would only complicate this already delicate situation with the king. Although if he had to pick, the best option for a mortal love would be his prize's heir. The attraction was there at least, maybe the demon could lower his guard just a bit, see where the evening takes them. He readjusted his leaning position so he was turned almost completely in the prince's direction, “Shouldn't the princess of Inkwell be inside, hobnobbing with her ladies, or dancing with some neighboring prince?”  
“You sound like my father.” Ivory sighed, “I'm not much for parties either. All the noise and the expectations, it's hard to think straight.” he rolled his eyes in disgust, “And all the ladies ever wanna talk about is who's doing who and spitting venom at each other. The lords aren't much better either, thinking and speaking from their trousers rather than from their mouths.”  
Leroy let out a boisterous laugh, “Certainly doesn't sound like the type of people anyone should associate with, let alone the princess.” He shuffled his feet, “So if the attending aren't your main source of enrichment, what does the rebellious heir do for fun?”  
“Oh, usually I read or knit,” the prince was blushing again “My favorite thing though is strolling through the gardens, or really anything that I can enjoy alone.” He looked up at Leroy's face, taking in those striking yellow eyes. He swallowed, he could feel himself becoming more and more attached as he acquainted himself with the cat. Maybe he was wrong, this is the most stimulating conversation the prince has ever had with a lord. Maybe this handsome stranger genuinely wanted to know the prince, no ulterior motives.  
“I'd love to see them.” Leroy studied Ivroy's conflicted expression as those bright green eyes widened in surprise, “the gardens, I mean.” He placed a paw gently other the prince's hand, smiling sincerely.  
Ivroy grabbed the cat's paws with a gleeful exuberance, “Follow me.”

Inkwell's royal gardens were considered by many to be the most beautiful part of the whole kingdom. The flora the grew here were rare specimens, often gifts from visiting dignitaries or gathered by the queen on the occasional trip to a neighboring land. The tall hedges provided a beautiful natural barrier from the prying eyes of the public, meaning Princess Ivory could walk the moonlit pathways accompanied by a stranger without drawing rumor or suspicion. Once the pair had escaped the hustle and bustle of celebration and instead were surrounded by the quiet stillness of the evening, Leroy felt he could start to understand what ached the heart of his companion.   
“Princess,” he started, “If I may, I have a question that's been nagging me.”  
Ivory tilted his head inquisitively, “I suppose, but if it's offensive don't be surprised if I don't respond.”  
“Of course my liege,” Leroy chuckled. He turned and faced the prince, gripping his delicate hands tight in his paws, “What is it that troubles you?”  
Ivory's eyes widened. He felt himself start to sweat as he processed the cat's words. Has it been that obvious? Did he not buy the party stress story? What troubles was Leroy talking about, “What kind of question is that?” 'Oh hell did I just say that out loud?' Ivory's mind raced as the words fell from his mouth.  
The cat saw the rush of panic cross the die's face and he began to back peddle, “Just party stress I assume, you just seemed so tense, the last thing I want is to intimidate you.”  
“Yeah...” Ivory pulled his hands away as he tried to steady his pounding heart, “Like I said, not a fan of parties.” he put some space between himself and Leroy, “Or a fan of strangers trying to pry into my thoughts.”  
“You're right princess,” the demon stepped back and bowed, “I apologize, I know I overstepped the boundary, I just sensed a nervousness from you and became worried is all.”  
The prince looked down at the ground, he had so many walls built up, he wasn't sure if he was ready to trust this one yet. After all the hardships his attending court has heaped on him, Ivory has become wary of sharing his emotions, even as simple as not liking the crowds. He knew his panic stemmed from self defense but seeing how quickly the cat backed off was, comforting, like he knew not to push a sensitive topic.  
“...Is it that obvious?” Ivory sighed, “I try so hard to keep up appearances but I must not be trying hard enough if a stranger can pick up on it...” Tears began to swell in the prince's eyes.  
“No,” a hesitant paw reached for the prince's face before gently wiping a tear away, “I just read people well is all.” Leroy cupped the prince's cheek in his paw, “I'm sorry to have given to such grief princess.”  
Ivory leaned into the touch, the fur on the demon's paw was so smooth, it was such a delicate gesture that the prince had a hard time processing why. Why this cat was being so...genuine? He laughed at himself internally, was the prince really so starved for affection that even this gentle caress implied anything more than that the cat was concerned? He felt his hand reach up and cup the paw and that seemed to give an answer of, yes, yes he was. Ivory felt his body move without even thinking, slowly moving closer to the cat, then suddenly wrapping his arms around the fluffy creature in a tight embrace. He froze, eyes wide with realization as he took in the stranger's scent. Part of him wanted to sprint off into the night out of embarrassment, and the other, the part that was winning this argument, wanted to enjoy the moment, contact the prince hadn't felt in what seemed like ages. After a few moments he felt strong arms cross his back, a sudden pressure pushing his body deeper into the ocean of fur, and he melted, his eyes fluttered shut, it seemed like all the worries of his life disappeared in the closeness. And just like that, it was over. Leroy gently pushed on the prince's shoulders, encouraging him to untangle himself from the demon's chest.  
“It's getting late.” He reached for the prince's hand, turning back toward the castle, “We should head back before rumors start to spread.”  
“Will I get to see you again?” Ivory looked up at the cat as they walked.  
“I suppose.” Leroy looked back at the prince with a sly smile, “I'd love to get to know you a little better, see what other beautiful thoughts are inside that lovely head of yours.”  
Ivory playfully shoved the cat with his shoulder, “Oh stop it you big sap.” he smiled, “But I'd like that too.”

The party had all but died when the pair returned to the castle. Luckily it seemed like no one noticed the prince disappeared from the affair as there were no prying eyes when he returned, arms linked with the cat's. With a gentle peck on the prince's hand the two parted ways for the evening, but as Leroy turned to leave, an unwanted presence soured his expression. Without deviating from his path he addressed his annoyance with a cold tone.  
“What do you want Alabaster?”  
“What I want is to know what you think you're doing!” the king was keeping his voice hushed but his voice was laced with venom, “Vanishing off into the night with my daughter like she was a some common whore!” he puffed his chest out as he approached the demon in an attempt to assert some kind of dominance,”She is off limits to you--”  
Alabaster's words lodged in his throat as a powerful paw clenched tight around the side of his head, Leroy's eyes flashing red in anger, “Watch your tone with me my liege” he lifted the king slightly by the death grip on the die's skull, threatening to crack, “Don't forgot who owns you.” He relinquished his grip before resuming his path toward the exit, “Had a wonderful time as usual, see you in a few months.”  
The king ran his hand over the side of his head, checking for any cracks. As he watched the cat fade into the distance, the king knew he had to check on Ivory. Lord knows what poison the demon filled his daughter's head with. The girl was troubled enough as it is with her crazed delusions, the last thing she needed was the devil filling her head with all manner of wild ideas about the world. When he reached the door he gently placed the side of his head against the door, listening for movements or speaking. Hearing nothing, he gently pushed the door open. The room was dark but the king was able to make out the sleeping form of his daughter, resting peacefully on her bed. Alabaster sighed with relief, even if it was mild.   
'She seems fine for now,' he thought to himself, turning to retire for the night, 'Perhaps tomorrow I'll have to remind her of her place. For her own safety of course.'  
He once again ran his hand over his sore head, a shiver running down his spine at the sensation. The king knew he had to protect his legacy from the ferocity of the devil, no matter the cost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems everyone but Ivory is in on Leroy's secret and the prince is hellbent on figuring it out for himself, until the king puts a stop to it, or at least tries to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an actual warning: this chapter contains a scene depicting some pretty serious physical abuse so please be advised before reading! I also bumped up the rating to accommodate for this and the next chapter cuz I have some plans ;)  
> Other than that, enjoy the angst  
> Bonus points to whoever can correctly guess the reference in this chapter

“Whatcha thinkin' about beautiful?”  
A velvet voice broke Ivory from his thoughts with a sudden jolt. He turned toward the sound and his face lit up, a familiar furry face gracing his vision. Wiping tears and lose makeup from his cheeks he hurried over to the window.  
“I thought that was you I saw out in the field.” He helped Leroy inside and pressed his head into his love's chest, “I'm so glad you're here.”  
Leroy leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of Ivory's head, “Remember what I said, whenever you need me all you have to do is call.” He gently rubbed the prince's back, “Are you alright?”  
Ivory didn't reply, he wasn't ready to talk just yet, nor did he want to. All he wanted in this moment was to feel the warmth of his love's fur against his cheek. The gentle strokes of Leroy's paw on his back helped soothe him, though he felt his eyes starting to well up again.  
'I don't deserve this...' the prince thought to himself, 'He's so sweet and genuine...and I don't think I'll ever be able to return any of this to him...' tears were falling down his face again, his thoughts ruining what should be a joyous and tender moment. The grip around him tightened as the demon pulled the prince in closer, feeling the shaking and wetness from Ivory's worsening sadness.  
“Hush now my dear,” he cooed, “It's alright.” He coaxed the shaking form over to the bed, sitting him down and wiping tears away. He's known Ivory long enough to know when not to push, and right now letting him release his frustrations was what he needed. Though he also knew that he was allowed to ask questions that could be easily answered with nods.  
“Was it your father again?”  
There was a nod.  
Leroy paused before his next question, “Did he hurt you?”  
This time was a head shake. The cat sighed in relief, he wasn't in the mood for raising hell tonight. Though he knew his love was still aching. The king was often cruel and unforgiving, the prince usually getting the worst of it, be it back-handed statements or actual back-hands to the delicate cubed head. Leroy felt his anger start to bubble at the thought of the king. He remembered the last time he visited Ivory there was a spider-webbed crack about the size of the king's fist just above the poor prince's eye. He swore that day that if Alabaster raised his hand to Ivory again there would be no holding back the devil's wrath. Fortunately it hasn't happened again, but Leroy wasn't holding his breath. The king was infamous for his short temper and most of the souls the devil dealt with seemed to stem from the king's rage, and he felt partly responsible for that. When you feel the creeping threat of eternal hellfire quite literally breathe down your neck it often drives you to madness.  
After a few minutes Ivory calmed down a bit. He's stopped crying, but he kept his head rested on the cat's shoulder, absentmindedly running his fingers through the thick black fur. He wanted to tell Leroy what was really troubling him, really he did, but something kept telling him not to. Like the cat wouldn't love him anymore if he knew about...that. Ivory knew the voice was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. After all the harsh words he's endured from everyone around him, claiming it's hysteria or a cry for attention or any number of other horrific bile that's been spat at him over the years. It didn't help that his father has been keeping such a close eye on him since--  
'Oh god.' Ivory began to panic, he had forgotten about the increased guard. He bolted upright and began tugging on Leroy's paw desperately.  
“You have to leave.” his voice was hoarse from his crying, “If my father finds you here he'll have our heads!”  
“What do you mean darlin'?” Leroy was confused, he's never seen the prince act this way before. “No one saw me come up here, and I haven't seen any guards either. I think you might be overreacting.”  
Just then the bedroom door slammed open, numerous guards stood armed in the entryway. They swarmed into the room, ready to defend their princess who was practically shoving Leroy back out the window,  
“GO! RUN!” He shouted.  
“After him men! Don't let the intruder escape!” the captain shouted, moving towards the prince, “Are you alright princess?”  
Ivory was red-faced again from panic, “I'm...fine.” he looked back at the guard captain and spoke quietly, “Please...don't hurt him.”  
The guard looked sympathetically back at Ivory, “I'll try my best princess but, we have orders from the king.” he glanced back at the other two guards in the room, “And included in those orders is keeping you here.”  
“I know...” the prince sat back down on the bed, defeated. Once the guards left and he was alone again, his composure broke. There was nothing he could do now but hope his love escaped.

They had the cat surrounded in the main courtyard, the guards kept their weapons ready, but distant as not to accidentally harm their target. Leroy stood in the center, unfazed by the encroaching guards. He knew he could dispose of them all with a snap of his fingers if he wanted to, but he had to hold his temper. Exposing his true form to all these people out in the open would be disastrous, but hopefully it won't come to that.  
“You've overplayed your hand, demon.” that all too familiar voice of the king carried over the guards.  
“Let me go Alabaster.” Leroy's voice was stern, “My comings and goings are of no concern to you.”  
“They concern me when you get spotted climbing through my daughter's window in the middle of the night.” the king circled the demon from outside the guards like a shark, “I don't know what your plan is for her,” he stopped in front of Leroy and stared him down, “But I won't let this continue any longer.”  
“Are you forgetting our deal?” Leroy's eyes flashed, changing from the cat-like facade to their true nature, the yellow iris fading to a deep red.  
“The deal is off!” the king roared, “I don't want you to step foot in this kingdom again!”  
Leroy chuckled, putting his face in his paw. He felt himself losing control, but it was deserved now, “Oh my lord,” he looked back up at Alabaster, “I don't think you get to make that call,” his face began to shift, his cat-like features slowly fading into something more, human-like, horns sprouting from the top of his head, “Do you?”  
King Alabaster's face flushed as he watched the devil reshape himself. “Guards! Attack!”  
No one moved an inch, the guards were too frightened to do anything but stand and watch. The Devil chuckled darkly,  
“You truly have no power, do you, you foolish king?” he suddenly appeared behind the king, a bony hand running under his chin, “watch as I show you what power really is.”  
In an instant three of the guards fell to the ground, screaming in agony, the Devil hardly moved at all, hell fire seeming to sprout from no where and engulfing the unsuspecting victims. The remaining soldiers dropped their weapons, backing away from the demon.  
“What do you think you're doing you fools?” Alabaster screamed, “HELP ME!”  
The guards scattered, leaving the king and the devil alone in the courtyard,  
“Now then,” the devil pulled his hand back and stepped away from the terrified king, “About our deal.”  
“You can't have her,” the king was nearly crying, “You can take anything else in my kingdom but you cannot take Ivory.”  
The devil only grew angrier, “She is not an object!” the ground shook from the devil's volume, “You treat her as if she is some bargaining chip, something that can be traded like livestock! You beat her, you torment her, lock her away when she doesn't behave how you like.”  
“Don't you aim to tell me how I should be raising my daughter,” Alabaster was shaking, but he stood his ground, “You don't know what it's like to raise a daughter rife with madness-”  
“I don't wanna hear it!” the Devil roared again, “You mistreat her again,” he leaned in so his face was level with the king's, “I will come take from you what is rightfully mine.”  
“You'll get what's coming to you demon.” the king called after him as the devil turned to leave, “Just you wait.”

Instead of heading straight home as he should've, the devil rushed up to Ivory's room. He left in such a hurry and with all the chaos he was worried sick about his love. He knew the king wouldn't follow him, too busy licking his wounds no doubt. When he reached the door, he knocked gently before pushing it open slowly.  
“My love?” he called out, “Are you awake?”  
“L-Leroy?” the prince responded. He moved toward the door, hopeful to see his love. Instead he choked back a scream as he took in the creature that stood in his door, “W-who are you?” he started backing away, “W-what have you done with Leroy?”  
The devil gave the prince a confused expression, until he looked down and realized he never concealed his true form after dealing with the king, “Ivory it's me,” he slowly approached the scared prince, “Trust me, I'm not going to hurt you.”  
“W-wait a minute...” Ivory finally recognized the creature, “Y-you're the...” he scrambled to his vanity, grasping the small crucifix that laid upon it. He wasn't the religious type but from all the time he's spent in mass with his parents, he knew a demon when he saw one, “You're the devil.”  
“Ivory please,” the devil pleaded, “I can explain-”  
The crucifix whizzed past his head, there was no consoling the terrified prince, so the devil decided it was best to leave him alone. He figured he could explain himself better after emotions have cooled.  
“Good night my love.” and with that, the devil disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
–

The next morning, Ivory sat quietly in his room, reclining with a book. He tried very hard not to think about the events from the previous night. But his mind kept going back to what the devil said to him, Leroy wouldn't lie to him like that...would he? Has he really fallen in love with the...Ivory shook his head. The devil was trying to fool him, he knew it. Although, that voice...and he knew the prince's name, as well as enough knowledge of the castle to know which room he was in. No, it couldn't be...a knock on Ivory's door pulled him from his musing.  
“Ivory darling, may I come in?”  
The prince sighed, “Yes Father, what is it?” his eyes stayed fixed on his book,  
Alabaster strode into the room, “The ladies have gathered in the garden for lunch,” he clasped his hands together, trying in vein to get Ivory's full attention.  
“I'm reading.” the prince offered a curt reply, refusing to entertain his father,  
“Perhaps some fresh air with your attending will help ease your mind from last night's erm, excitement.”  
Ivory finally placed the book down beside him, glancing upwards at his father, “I have no interest in spending the afternoon squawking with those shallow maids.”  
“I don't give a DAMN where your interests lie!” Alabaster slammed Ivory's door shut in anger, “You will join your court in the garden and you will be civil!,” He began to pace the room, “After the way you've been behaving recently, sneaking around with strangers, being cold and distant to your court and to your mother and I,” he stopped in front of the prince, “At this point you're lucky I don't fill a jar with jellied beans, and marry you off to the lord who can closest estimate the amount!”  
“Father!” Ivory stood, offended by the king's words.  
“I'm tired of fighting with you on this Ivory,” Alabaster turned to leave, “You need to start taking your role as princess seriously, and that means participating in courts with a smile.” he opened the door again, “Now join the others in the garden, this isn't up for debate.”  
The king shut the door behind him as he left, Ivory's blood was boiling. He couldn't believe how heartless his father was being, even more so than usual. Sighing in defeat, he moved to his vanity, might as well make himself look somewhat put together if he had to spend his day gossiping. As he began his work, the mirror caught his eye, and his mind brought back memories of last night. He instinctively reached for it, but hesitated. There was this strange feeling telling him to just grab the mirror, as he usually does, but it was different this time, almost like coercion more than a want on the prince's part. Has the mirror always had this effect on him? Leroy wouldn't give him something...cursed, would he? The cat wasn't even capable of using magic, or so the prince assumed. More and more pieces started to fit together as the prince's grooming became more aggressive, his racing thoughts affecting his movements.  
'Maybe Father is right,” Ivory pushed himself away from the vanity, 'I think I need some air.' He glanced one last time towards the small object, his mind screaming at him to touch it. He shook his head exasperated and quickly left the room, before he succumbed to the impulse.

“Well, well, well look who's joining us today.” one of the ladies sat back and crossed her arms as she spoke.  
“Oh hush Beatrice,” the queen sat at the head of the table. She pat the seat beside her and flashed Ivory a soft smile, “So glad you could join us today dear.”  
“Thanks Mother,” he sat down at the table, ruffling his skirts to try and get comfortable.  
“Do what to we owe the honor princess?” a soft voice came from the other side of the group,  
Ivory looked away, he didn't want to tell everyone about what his father had said. Though he had to be honest with himself, it is lovely out, and he certainly was hungry. Reaching for a sweet roll, he decided to lie, better than giving these harpies more fuel for gossip.  
“It was such a beautiful day, and I suppose these hunger pains helped too.”  
The table giggled in response. As the ladies began to eat, Ivory felt himself loosen up. The various stories and jokes they shared had a totally different fell than the usual banter that occurred during other gatherings.  
'Probably because Mother is here.' The prince mused, 'I'd bet my life if she wasn't here these witches would be singing a different tune.'  
A soft caress on the side of his head pulled him from his thoughts. The Queen's hand pulled the prince's head in for a soft peck on the forehead. He turned and faced his mother with a gentle smile.  
“I am genuinely glad you're here with us Ivory,” the queen whispered, “After what happened last night I'm sure your Father was none too happy with you. I know he put you up to this, but I hope you're enjoying yourself.”  
Ivory chuckled, “I am, surprisingly.” he took a bite of his lunch, “And he was right, I do feel better getting out of my room.”  
“What happened last night?” Beatrice's snotty voice intruded on the royal's conversation.  
The pair stiffened at the question. The queen turned harshly to the bold woman beside her, “Nothing that concerns you.” she hissed quietly.  
“Oh reaaaaaally?” Beatrice leaned in close, speaking loudly, trying to garner the attention of the other ladies, “Sounds like her majesty is hiding something from us.”  
“You are out of line my dear,” the queen stood over the brat, “One more peep out of you and you'll have to answer to the King.”  
That last statement shut Beatrice up. A hush fell over the table as the queen pulled Ivory to his feet. The prince blushed deeply from embarrassment, he knew the delight of the afternoon would be ruined by one of these harpies, but at least his mother was trying to protect his privacy.  
“Now if you ladies will excuse us,” the queen wrapped her arm around Ivory's, “We have business to attend to.” the pair began to walk off, “Good day.”  
The ladies watched slack-jawed as the royals headed back towards the castle. Ivory stayed quiet as he walked astride his mother, she no doubt would be questioning the events of last night once they were alone. The small consolation of this was that she was much more forgiving than his father was, hopefully the queen could actually offer the prince some useful advice. After all, she was also stuck in this castle with that abusive prick.  
As they entered the Queen's private quarters, Ivory felt himself relax almost completely. Of everyone in the prince's company, his mother was really the only one he could talk to, even if he still had to hold his tongue of certain concerns. Nevertheless, Ivory could at least give his poor mother some peace of mind about the previous night. He sat opposite her at the small coffee table that sat on a balcony overlooking the land.  
“Now then my dear,” the queen poured tea for the two of them, “As we were saying before, you had an eventful evening from what your father told me.”  
“Yeah...” Ivory shifted in his chair, “I've actually been meaning to speak with you about, not this exact thing necessarily, but similar to it.”  
The queen perked up slightly, “Oh? And what is that Ivory?”  
“I-I think...” the prince blushed deeply, “I think I'm...in love.”  
The air in the room instantly thickened, it was so quiet a pin-drop would cause even the most stalwart soul to jump out of their skin. Ivory stared at his mother, awaiting a response with bated breath. A wide smile spread across the queen's lips as she lit up at the news,  
“Oh Ivory that's fantastic!” she clasped her hands together, leaning across the table like an excited teenager, “I mean, I could kind of guess from the whole 'climbing through your window' thing, but I want to know all about him!”  
The prince giggled, he'd never seen his mother act this way. She usually held such an uptight decorum so seeing her get all giddy over a possible spark was a sight to behold. He smiled wide as he began to gush about Leroy,  
“Oh Mother he's wonderful! He's so kind and respectful. He listens to all my ramblings, and he's not afraid to share his thoughts either.” Ivory swirled his cup as he thought of all the details, “For the first time I've found a man who cares more about me than,” he gestured to his body, “This.”  
The two began to laugh at the statement. The Queen brought her cup to her lips, “So when did you meet this gentleman?”  
“During the Moon Flower festival! He approached me on the balcony and we just sort of...hit it off.”  
“Well I'm dying to know his name!” she took another sip of tea, “Especially if he's going to be a 'permanent fixture' in your life.”  
Ivory rolled his eyes, “Oh stop, it's not that serious. Anyway, his name is Leroy Kingson, an--”  
The Queen nearly choked on her drink. She stopped listening to her daughter at that moment, she could see Ivory's lips moving as he carried on his thought, but her ears denied her the sound. She's heard that name before, in hushed whispers during Alabaster's paranoid rants to himself, written on papers that often decorated the King's desk, and of course, at least once announced at every, single, party. She began to quake, maybe it was just a coincidence? Surely such a powerful creature able to strike fear into her husband and cause the guard to be uneasy couldn't possibly be this kind, gentle soul that's won her daughter's heart? Or perhaps not, the queen began to put the pieces together, the increased guard, the close eye he's been keeping on Ivory, the nightmares, the frequent visits to the chapel,  
'Last night...' the queen began to feel faint. How could she be so blind? The signs were all there, and now her princess has practically spelled it out for her. She had to tell Alabaster, he has to know, for the princess' protection. The queen felt herself start to lose control of her composure, her head bobbing downward into her chest as she struggled to stay upright in her seat. Bleary vision could roughly make out her daughter's panicking form rush to her side  
“Mother? Mother!” the voice was muffled and distorted, the queen finally succumbing to the faint as her cup smashed on the floor.  
The next few minutes went by in slow motion as Ivory scrambled to the door, calling for the guard. His heart sank, he'd never seen his mother pass out like that before. There has to be something she knows, that both his parents know, that he doesn't. Part of him wanted to immediately retreat to his room to think, the other wanted to make sure the queen would be alright. The prince watched as the guard helped his mother to her feet, slowly coming to. He sighed in relief, resisting the urge to run and comfort her,  
“Are you alright Mother?”  
“Yes...Yes I'm alright,” she pressed her hand to her forehead, “I think I just need to lie down.”  
The guard led Ivory's mother out of the room, leaving him alone in the parlor. He waited a few minutes, pondering his next move before nodding with determination and rushing back to his room.  
–  
Once at the door to the royal suite, the queen waved the guards away, having fully come back from her fainting spell. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the coming conversation. Her husband was an unpredictable man, there's no telling what rash decision he would make once he heard the news of his daughter's, chosen. Pushing the door open, she entered her room, ready to weather the storm.  
“Ah, Misspott my dear,” the king looked up from his paperwork, “How was your afternoon in the garden?”  
She didn't respond, instead heading straight for her bed, sitting on its' plush coverings. Tears began filling her eyes in worry as she looked up at her husband.  
“Goodness my queen are you alright?” Alabaster moved to the bed, taking his chair with him to sit across from his wife.  
Misspott finally broke, “I'm worried about our Ivory.” she grasped the king's hands, “I fear she's gotten herself wrapped up in a whole mess of trouble.”  
The king sighed as he gently rubbed his wife's hands, “Darling we both know she struggles with her mind, I'm sure this is just another one of her--”  
“She's in love,” Misspott looked deep into the king's eyes, “with the demon.”  
Alabaster clenched up, his grip on the queen's hands tightening as his whole body begins to shake with fear and rage. He tried desperately to keep his composure as he processed his wife's words. His worst fears have finally come to call and now he had to decide how to respond. If he were to confront the demon directly Alabaster would lose is soul for sure, no use in poking that beast until he hears it from his daughter. The king stood abruptly, releasing Misspott's hands from his grip. He began to pace the room,  
“You,” he looked back at the queen, “You are sure of this?”  
Misspott nodded, “She told me so herself my love.”  
“Then there's only one solution to this,”  
The king headed for the door, but as his hand reached for the knob, he felt the queen grab his arm, pulling him back.  
“Alabaster,” the queen pleaded, “Don't do something you're going to regret.”  
He roughly ripped his arm from his wife's hands, glaring at her as he left, slamming the door behind him.  
–  
Ivory stared down at his vanity, his eyes fixated in the small mirror he was so attached to. He felt his hand reach for it instinctively as before, only this time, he kept his mind focused on answers instead of wishes. Gripping the small object tight, he turned it over in his hands, inspecting every inch of it. He felt something powerful flow from his hand, seeming to stem from the handle. It felt like magic, but the prince had no experience with the phenomenon so he had no way to tell. Adding his other hand to the mirror, he channeled his focus into it, calling out in his mind. He felt ridiculous, there was no way Leroy would be able to hear his thoughts through this, was there? The prince bit his lip thoughtfully, he always wondered how the cat seemed to magically appear whenever Ivory held the accursed thing, so maybe it was indeed magic. He focused his thoughts again, this time calling out the cat by name.  
'Leroy, if you can hear me, I want to talk to you. There are questions I need answers to-'  
Ivory's thoughts were interrupted by his door swinging open forcefully, his father's enraged form filling the entrance. The prince hardly had any time to react before a powerful hand smacked the side of his head with a resounding “crack,” sending Ivory falling to the floor. Alabaster ripped the mirror from his daughter's hand and inspected it before smacking the poor prince again. He shook the gilded object in Ivory's face.  
“I didn't want to believe her Ivory,” he spoke coldly to the crumpled form on the floor, “That my own daughter would be consorting with demons, giving her heart to them like some kind of heathen.” he grabbed Ivory's arm and pulled him to his feet before shoving him towards the center of the room.  
“Father...please.” Ivory's voice was weak as he tried to recover from his father's assault.  
The king struck Ivory's face again, “It's bad enough I have to deal with the rumors flying around about you wanted to be a man,” the words dripped from the king's mouth like venom, “but now you're trying to send all of Inkwell to Hell!'  
Alabaster brought the mirror above his head before throwing it onto the tiled floor, smashing it into pieces. Ivory screamed in agony, his spirit broken just as his most prized possession lay broken on the floor in front of him. He stopped fighting back as his father lifted him from the floor again by his arm, the king's nails digging into Ivory's delicate flesh, drawing blood from the force.  
“I won't let you make a mockery of this family any longer.”  
Alabaster raised his hand to strike the prince again, but a bony hand caught him before he could swing down. He whipped his head around to see who dared interrupt his rampage. He went pale when he saw the fierce eyes of the Devil staring back at him.  
“I won't let you hurt her Alabaster.” the demon spoke in a deep tone, a clear warning to the foolish king.  
“This doesn't concern you,demon.”  
Screams suddenly filled the room as the Devil jerked Alabaster's arm down in an unnatural way, bone snapping to accommodate the force and the movement. He grabbed the king by his shirt and pushed him into the closest well, one of his clawed hands pressed up underneath his prey's chin, blocking the airway.  
“You foolish man,” the Devil sneered, “Only one day and you've already forgotten our terms.” he tightened his grip on the king's windpipe, “Our deal is off, and it's time to take what is mine.”  
“Wait!” Ivory croaked out a weak protest, rising to his feet, “Don't...don't kill him.”  
Both men looked at the prince in shock. The devil growled before releasing his grip on the king's head, causing him to crumple to the floor, clutching his broken limb. He turned to the frightened prince, his expression softening as he reached out and cupped the die's cheek. Ivory flinched at the touch, but noticed how familiar it felt and almost instantly melted into the smooth grey hand. He glanced up at the demon, meeting those bright yellow eyes as dots connected in his head.  
“L-Leroy?” tears started to roll down the prince's face, in part from the pain but also from relief.  
The Devil nodded slowly, keeping his hand on his love's face as he started to shift forms, but his love stopped him, place his hand on the demons chest.  
“So...this is the...real you?” Ivory scanned the demon, taking in the news.  
“It is my darling.” The devil softly kissed the top of Ivory's head, his ears drooping slightly, “I was a fool to keep this a secret from you. Had I known that bastard would go to this extreme I would have done more to protect you.”  
“I'm right here you know.” the king spat, still licking his wounds.  
The Devil shot Alabaster a dangerous glare, “I am aware, and I'll deal with you in a second.”  
Ivory giggled at how pathetic his father looked under the demon's gaze; he pulled his love's face back to meet his own,  
“It's ok kitten, I'm glad you're here now, and I'm not afraid anymore.”  
Adding his other hand to the Devil's face, he pulled the demon in and kissed him deeply. It was electric. The prince had never kissed anyone before, and he quickly fell into a panic, unsure of what to do other thank keeping his face pressed against the demon's. But a hand gripping the small of his back and another the side of his head eased the panic, and Ivory relaxed into the Devil's arms.  
The demon pulled himself away from his love, breaking the kiss. He kept his grip on the prince's form however, as he glanced back at the angry king. Ivory's face dropped as he was reminded that the king was still here.  
“You aren't going to kill him...” he asked the demon, “Are you?”  
“Well I was going to.” The Devil released Ivory and walked back over to the king, “But since you want me to show mercy I will.”  
Alabaster laughed, causing him to cough from the pain, “Pathetic.” he spat, “You had no problem showing off your power last night, yet, now's your chance to reclaim my soul and you won't take it.” he started to stand up in an attempt to meet the demon's face, “So much for the all powerful Prince of Darkness.”  
“Just because I'm not going to kill you doesn't mean I won't punish you.” the demon growled, “I don't think you deserve that wicked tongue of yours,” he traced one of the sides on the king's head, “And you wouldn't be able to hurt anyone anymore without hands.”  
He glanced back at Ivory, looking for approval of the punishment. The prince smiled, crossing his arms across his chest, filled with a new-found confidence, “Just take the right hand my love,” he walked over to join the demon, “With no tongue and only an unclean hand no one will ever trust him again.” he knelt down and flashed his father a wicked smile, “He'll be ruined forever.”  
Alabaster went pale as he realized he had over played his hand, “W-wait, Ivory darling, surely you couldn't do this to your own father!” he started to grovel, “I'm sorry! Please, don't let him do this!”  
Ivory headed toward the door to leave the Devil to his business, “Kitten, why don't you meet me in the garden when you're done? I have something to discuss with you.”  
The door closed behind the prince as he headed down the hall. His face was still sore and puffy from his father's assault, but hearing the screams of his father receiving punishment for his horrid actions, Ivory suddenly didn't feel the pain anymore.  
–  
The setting sun cast the gardens in a soft golden light. Ivory sat on his favorite bench under the large oak tree as he awaited his beloved, gently prodding the growing bruises that covered his face. A few guards noticed the wounds as Ivory traversed the halls, but no one said anything to the prince. The whole castle seemed to stand still. Between the screams and the nonchalant princess, it seemed everyone knew something was happening, but there were no orders so no one did anything to help the tyrant king they despised.  
“The deed is done my love.”  
Ivory stood from his seat and met the Devil halfway, wrapping his arms around the demon who resumed his cat-like form to keep up appearances.  
“So everyone in the castle but me knew you were dangerous.” Ivory mused, tracing his fingers through the black fur, “But only as a cat demon?”  
“Well your father knew,” the demon laughed, “But in essence yes.”  
Ivory laughed along, “Well now that I know your real form, what is your real name?” the prince sat back down and pulled the cat with him, “I doubt the Prince of Darkness' true name is 'Leroy.'”  
“You're sharp,” he placed an arm around the prince, “Well I'm known by many names, but the one I like the best is Lucifer.”  
“Lucifer...” Ivory seemed to roll the name off his tongue, acquainting himself with it. He rested his head on the demon's shoulder, “Well since we're pulling skeletons out of closets there's been something I've been meaning to tell you.”  
“Something to do with those so-called delusions your father claims you have?”  
Ivory nodded. He took a deep breath before he spoke, “I'm not a woman. At least, I don't feel like one.”  
Lucifer laughed, unintentionally causing the prince to get upset.  
“It's dumb, I know,” Ivory blushed deeply, starting to back peddle, “I knew this was a bad idea,” he stood abruptly, “No one ever believes me or tries to—”  
He was cut off by a kiss from the demon.  
“I'm sorry darlin',” he caressed Ivory's face, “I'm not laughing at you I promise,” he wiped a few stray tears away, “It's just such a simple fact, it's funny to me that you've had to hide it.”  
Ivory looked at his love with wide, watery eyes, “R-really? You don't think I'm crazy?”  
“Of course not my dear.” he pulled the prince in for a hug, “I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to hide that from me.”  
The die headed prince began to cry again, but this time from joy. This is the first time anyone had ever been this accepting of his confession. He buried his face in the ocean of fur in front of him.  
“So my prince,” Lucifer pet Ivory gently, “I'm going to assume you don't like your given name either?”  
Ivory shook his head, “I haven't thought of other names I would like either.”  
“That's alright,” the cat kissed the top of the prince's head, “There will be time for all that later.”  
Ivory looked into the demon's eyes, his own sparkling like emeralds from the joy in his heart,  
“I love you, kitten”  
“I love you too, my prince.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here it is! The last chapter! It felt wrong leaving off with such a lack-luster send off where Dice is still living at the castle so now, 2 years later, the two make their daring escape!

“Where in the world are you taking me?”  
“You'll see~ just be patient, we're almost there.”  
Big grey paws covered the prince's eyes as they walked. The seagulls flying over their heads cawing to each other as they hunted for food. The pair wondered through the port city nestled on the coast of Inkwell's third isle, adjacent to the second that hosted the castle. It wasn't very often the prince visited the other islands, let alone leave the capitol city, but now with his his father crippled and his mother running things the prince has had a lot more freedom than he used to. Granted the only reason the queen hasn't sequestered the prince in his room never to be seen again is fear she'd meet the same fate as her husband, but any small victory is one the prince cherishes. And speaking of victories, there's been no bigger win in the prince's life than falling in love with the demon he's currently wondering the sea-side with. In the 2 years the two have shared each other's company, the prince found himself feeling more confident in both himself and his ability to assert himself to his parents. Though that can only go so far, as the prince is still bound to his title, he does still have expectations held to him and he doubts staying with the Devil would bode well for the future of the kingdom. Even still, his mother is still well enough to rule, and even though the pressure to marry is there, the die wasn't really worried about enjoying his time in the company of the demon. A demon who has just covered the prince's face with his own hands.  
“What on earth is this for?”  
“We're just around the corner and I want it to be a surprise, just be patient.”  
The prince laughed, shaking his head but keeping his eyes closed and covered for the remainder of the walk.  
"Ok, open your eyes!"  
The prince pulled his hands away from his face, lit up with expectation and excitement. It was quickly replaced with a snarky grin and disappointment as he crossed his arms and cocked his hips to the side,  
"Luci," he laughed, "That's a mountain side."  
The devil, who had his arms out presenting the location with pride, dropped his arms in annoyance. He rolled his eyes and moved back towards his beloved and grabbed his hand.  
"What I want to show you is inside the mountain." He pulled Kingsley toward the seemingly solid rock face, "I had to hide the entrance so no one would wonder in accidentally."  
They passed through the magic barrier and entered a large empty cavern that seemed to hollow out the entire mountain. The prince took in the sight with his mouth agape.  
"Was this cavern always here?"  
"No, it took a little leg work to get it carved out without the whole damn thing caving in." The devil moved behind his prince, placing one arm around his shoulders, ready to present his plan. "But just picture it, the structure I have planned for this spot is gonna be worth the wait."  
With a wave of his hand, a new illusion began filling the cavern. A colossal white building with red spires appeared before the prince, his mouth hanging open in both awe and confusion. He'd never seen a structure like this before. After spending so long in his home castle he figured every building was made the same way with layered bricks, but this seemed to show no signs of its' underlying structure, like its' walls were poured out of nowhere and were able to retain shape. A large sign above the door was the last to apparate, a black one with a tiny caricature of the devil gripping it, big block letters spelling "casino" on it's face.  
"What is this?" The die headed prince reached out to touch the building, his hand passing through the mirage. He retracted the limb after remembering what lay before him wasn't actually real, at least not yet.  
"Now that your father can no longer provide me souls, I needed to find a way to snuff out the sinners of this world." A wicked smile grew on the devil's face as he explained, "And there's no better bait for catching them, than greed."  
The prince chewed his lip as he processed his lover's words, "Why are you showing me all of this?" He turned and locked eyes with the demon.  
"Well," the devil chuckled, "Times are changing my love. Soon your parents will lose their power as your citizens realize there are better ways to govern themselves, and when that happens," he grasped the prince's hands, "They'll need a place to go to let loose, to forget themselves, to submit to a higher power," the demon's eyes flashed for a second, almost drunk with power, "Me."  
The prince pulled his hands away, "So that's your plan, to seize power?" He backed away from the devil, "You've been planning this all along?"  
"I think you're misunderstanding doll," the demon laughed again, taking the prince's hands again, "I'm telling you this 'cause I want you to join me."  
"What?" A heavy blush crossed the die's cheeks, "Join you?"  
"Just picture it! You'd be able to cement yourself back into the minds of your people, shove back in their faces how wrong they were to pass judgment on you." His voice was velvety as he spoke, the infamous silver tongue gracing the prince with visions of his deepest desires, "You'd be the most powerful ruler Inkwell has ever seen, my prince." He knelt down and placed a gentle kiss on his beloved's hand, "We'd be unstoppable."  
Words escaped the prince as the thoughts filled his mind. Was this a...proposal? Was the devil really asking for his hand? He wasn't sure how to respond, could he betray his kingdom like that, running off with the devil to assist in the collection of souls? Maybe. On the one hand this was the opportunity to reintroduce the world to his true self, his princely self. But on the other, he had a duty to his role, like it or not he was next in line for the throne, and he wasn't sure what the devil meant by "better ways to govern."   
"Well Kingsley?"  
The prince shivered in delight as his new name left the demons lips, and he felt a lot of the worries lift off his shoulders. There was still much to discuss about the proposition, but for right now a simple answer would suffice.  
"It does sound wonderful kitten, but I can't just abandon my crown...even if it would be liberating." He paused for a moment, "I need some time to think it over better, after all I'm supposed to be debuting tonight, at least according to my mother."  
"Oh damn it that's tonight?" The devil started to pace, "I completely forgot, I'm so sorry doll."  
"It's ok!" The prince giggled, "The walk back to the castle means we can discuss this idea of yours some more.~"  
Kingsley grabbed the devil's hand and pulled him back towards the cavern entrance, the illusion fading as they left.

“Luci hold still!”  
“I can't help it! Im not used to this!”  
The prince waved a brush in his love's face, shaking it in frustration.  
“I'm not letting you go down there in front of the whole kingdom looking like you just rolled out of bed!”  
Lucifer snatched the bush from Kingsley's hand with a low grumble. He started running the stiff bristles through his fur, wincing every now and again when he meets a particularly stubborn mat. Pleased, the prince turned back to his own grooming.  
“I still don't get how you're excited about this party. Isn't this supposed to be you announcing your availability for marriage?”  
“It is.” Kingsley turned and faced the demon again, “That's why I want you to look sharp.”  
“I don't follow.”  
“Kitten,” the prince stood back up and approached the demon again, straightening the demon's collar, “I plan on announcing something tonight, but not me being available. I plan on announcing you.”  
The devil's eyes went wide. The weight of the prince's suggestion sinking in fast. He grabbed Kingsley's shoulders.  
“Are you insane?? What about your title? Your people?”  
“Luci-”  
“I thought we talked about something similar and you said you had other things to worry about?”  
“Kitten-”  
“Your parents will have our heads if we tell everyone! The whole kingdom will descend into chaos--”  
“CAN I PLEASE?”  
Lucifer shut his mouth. His eyes fixated on the die.  
“I've been thinking a lot about what we talked about earlier and I think I have my answer.” he cupped the demon's cheek, “I love you, I love you so much. And I can't think of anything I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you.” he kissed his love, “It's true I can't just up and leave my kingdom behind, but I don't think I can stay either.”  
“You aren't thinking of doing what I think you are.”  
Kingsley donned a wicked smile, nodding slowly.  
“Oh you devious little thing.” He pulled the prince into a deep kiss, “So what's the plan?”  
“Just follow my lead.”

Lucifer eyed the grand ballroom from the safety of the outskirts. It seemed everyone in the whole kingdom was here. Rich, poor, young, and old, the hall was packed as tightly as possible. The demon tugged at the collar of his dress shirt. He wasn't one to dress up, usually preferring a pair of loose trousers when in his cat shape and nothing at all the rest of the time. Since the king was silenced and their deal broken, the devil didn't need to attend any more of these gatherings either, so this was a jarring experience. When Kingsley had told him about this huge “debutante” thing that the queen had planned, he of course agreed to go, but now that he was here and that the devious prince had some scheme in the works, he could put up with a few hours of stuffy attire. He pulled a gold watch from his breast pocket, clicking it open to check the time. Kingsley had told him basic information about their plot, but part of that was when the prince was to be announced. A quick glance to the front of the room didn't help the inpatient demon with his worries, seeing only the disfigured king seated to the right of an empty throne, one presumably meant for Kingsley. His lips curled into a smug grin as he looked at Alabaster, broken and disgraced, forced to step down and allow his wife to rule in his place. The same woman who has now joined him at the front of the room. Lucifer ducked further back into the crowd. The arrival of the queen means the party is about to start for real and he wanted to be ready.  
“Announcing the arrival of Her Royal Highness, Princess Ivory Dice of Inkwell!”  
The declaration echoed off the walls of the gathering hall and over the hum of the room's concurrent conversations. All of which ceased as the head of everyone in attendance turned to the arched entryway, including the devil's. A thousand eyes fixated on the prince, and a distinct chatter filled the room again. Hushed whispers mixed with a occasional stifled laugh filled the devil's ears. His blood began to boil in anger as he realized how his beloved was thought of by these...  
“Ungrateful savages.” Lucifer muttered to himself. He could feel himself losing control again. Something about holding his cat form made his already short temper even more unstable. He took a deep breath and steadied his nerves, resting his back against the cold stone wall. His claws scrapped against the stone anxiously. Every word entering his ears made his skin crawl. He slipped out of the crowd and out onto the empty balcony. He figured he could still hear everything that was announced, so there wouldn't be much harm In getting some air.

“Citizens!” Queen Misspott stood astride her heir as she addressed the room, “Tonight, on the eve of her Twenty-second birthday, we've gathered to celebrate a grand occasion.”  
Both Lucifer and Kingsley rolled their eyes. Even an entire room apart and the two shared a lot of the same ideas.  
“For tonight,” the queen placed her hands on the prince's shoulders as she continued, “Alabaster and I are proud to announce that our beautiful daughter, Ivory--”  
Kingsley straightened up, a feigned air of pride lifting his shoulders. He knew what was coming. After his mother uttered those magical words about him being “available,” he would finally get what he's always wanted, something he got to choose. The prince smiled at the thought.  
“--Will be taking over the throne. Myself and the King will be stepping down after her wedding.”  
The room fell dead silent. Kingsely pushed the queen away as he turned to face her, red-faced.  
“WHAT?” the prince screamed, “Marriage?? Taking over the crown?? I thought this was supposed to announce me being available to marry, not actually getting married?!”  
“This, is you debuting.” Misspott put her hands on her hips, staring down her child, “Which means you debuting as the new queen, and that also entails you getting married.”  
“That's NOT happening!” The prince was crying, “I've lived under Father's grip for too long!” He tugged at his necklace, “THIS, is not me! This damn kingdom can go to HELL for all I care!”  
Alabaster rose from his seat, his face contorting in anger. He approached the two, if he still had a tongue he would be ranting at the prince right now. Instead, he waved his one good hand towards Kingsley wildly, making his opinions as known as they can be.  
“Mind your temper dear.” the queen sighed, “Ivory, we've had enough of you neglecting your duties. Look at where your selfishness had taken this kingdom! Your poor father lacks a tongue! Do you know how hard it is to run an entire nation by myself?”  
“Oh God forbid I do anything for my own happiness! Lord knows none of you cared about that!”  
“You watch your mouth young lady!” Misspott grit her teeth.  
“STOP CALLING ME THAT!”  
Kingsley's hand came down on his mother's face, a sharp slap reverberated off the walls. Misspott fell to her knees from the impact. A chorus of gasps rippled through the crowd, who've been silently watching this unfold. Tears streamed down the prince's face, his heart pounding from the panicked emotions. The queen stared wide eyed at her child. She'd never seen this level of aggression from the usually mild die.  
“M-mother...I-I...” Kingsley started to back away, bumping into his father, trapping himself.  
“You. Are out. Of. Line.” The queen snapped her fingers, her fury starting to show.  
Guards moved in on the royals, the crowd of people starting to stir into a panic. The prince scanned the sea of people, desperately looking for the cat demon. He had to be somewhere in this stupid hall! The prince couldn't move. His own panic locking up his muscles. If he tried moving through the crowd there was a chance he would get too hidden and Lucifer would never find him. But if he tried to fight, he would quickly get overpowered and then there would be more violence than necessary.  
The guards started closing in on the prince, he needed to do something, and do it fast. With one last desperate look across the crowd, he ran, shoving aside anyone in his way.  
“Ivory!” the queen shouted, signaling the guards to give chase, “You can't run from this Ivory!”  
Kingsley ran toward the balconies. He couldn't find the devil in the crowds, he must've gone there.  
“Luci!” he was frantically screaming, “Luci where are you?!”  
He spotted the demon laying against the railing. The prince made a beeline for Lucifer, grabbing his arm and tugging him along.  
“Luci, we gotta run!”  
“What do you mean? What's going on?”  
“There's no time to explain, come on!”  
Guards surrounded the pair, appearing in every archway along the balcony. The devil stepped in front of the prince.  
“Kingsley, what happened? Why is this happening?”  
“Lucifer how long have you been out here?” the die pinched his brow in frustration, “I thought I asked you to be ready?!”  
The demon shrugged, lacking a response he knew the prince would accept. He turned his attention back to the encroaching guards, a low growl rumbling in his chest. They were trapped. The devil didn't want to fight, not now, not unless he had to. Maybe he could just barrel past them all and get his prince out without hurting anyone. His eyes darted between the armored figures, also scanning the panicking citizens huddled behind them for possible escape routes.  
“I figured you would be here somewhere,” the queen sidled up beside her guard captain, her hands clasped behind her back and a visible welt growing on her cheek, “Leroy.”  
“Your Grace. I see you're doing well.”  
“Oh please,” Misspott's eyes were dark, “You can drop the act demon. I know you're end game here, and I won't let you run off with my daughter.”  
“You don't know anything it seems.” the devil's eyes started to flicker red, he could feel his form begin to slip again, “It's clear your son wants nothing to do with his crown, why won't you just let him be happy?”  
“So you're the one who's been reinforcing her delusions.”  
“Don't dodge the question Misspott.” Lucifer felt the the prince slowly wrap an arm around his waist. He cupped a paw over his love's hand to reassure him. “Your kingdom is slowly coming apart at the seams anyway, why keep him trapped here?”  
“Oh you would love for me to leave the throne open to you wouldn't you?” the queen started to slowly approach the two, “To let you take over, taking my daughter for your own so you can drag all of Inkwell down to Hell?”  
“When your foolish husband first sold his soul to me, that was my intention.” Lucifer tightened his grip on the prince's hand, “But after seeing the damage the two of you have done to this kingdom, it's clear you don't need my help making this place a living Hell.”  
The anger on Misspott's face was very clear now. She balled up her fists as she processed the demon's words. How dare he speak to her like that! She stormed up to the demon and grabbed Kingsley's arm, pulling him away from the balcony. Lucifer kept his grip on the other hand, his eyes narrowing.  
“Let him go.”  
“You take her, and I'll have you executed for treason.”  
“Mother, stop this!” Kingsley tugged his arm from his mother's grip. He stepped back toward the devil, standing his ground. “He's right. I don't want the crown. I'm tired of pretending to be someone I'm not.” He wrung his hands, “Please, just let me go. I promise, we'll never set foot in Inkwell again, I just...” the prince glanced back at Lucifer, tears welling up in his eyes, “I just want to be with him.”  
The queen went silent. She chewed on her lip, thinking of how to respond to her child's plea. Nodding a couple times, she turned on her heel and strode back toward the guards.  
“I want them both dead. They're traitors to the crown.” she whipped her head back around with a cruel grin, “And I want the demon's head brought to me. Whole.”  
The guards closed in, weapons drawn as they prepared to carry out the queen's orders. Kingsley's heart raced with panic, backing up into Lucifer's chest. There was no way out, except to leap over the balcony, but neither of them would survive a fall like that.  
“Kingsely, my love, get behind me.”  
The prince felt helpless. He was of no use in a fight, never being put into a situation like this. He simply watched as the devil shed his cat-like facade, landing blows on any unfortunate guards that got too close. The crowd inside was now in a full blown panic from the queen's orders. More guards swarmed in through every possible entrance as the party goers pushed back, trying to escape the chaos.  
It seemed with every guard that fell to the devil's claws, two more took their place, trapping the pair even more. While Lucifer could fight until every attacker was dead, he couldn't keep them back long enough to get his prince to safety without causing some serious damage. He turned his back to his attackers, hunching over Kinglsey to use his body as a shield while he pitched his plan.  
“Do you trust me?”  
“Luci! You--”  
“Don't worry about me!” he grabbed the prince's shoulders, “Do you trust me?”  
“Of course...but what do you plan to do?”  
The devil winced as the guards got some blows in, but he quickly grabbed Kingsley and held him tight against his chest, “Let's just say your mother was right about sending this place to Hell.”  
Lucifer's whole body began to stretch, becoming much more serpent like in appearance. As more legs began to sprout along his belly, the top two cradled the prince, rising high up off the ground, the remainder of the dragon-shape coiling underneath them. Kingsley watched as the guards backed up in horror at what their enemy has become. The beast turned its head down towards the ground. He craned his neck back, a sharp heat growing in his throat before spitting a large cone of flame down at his attackers. Flames licked at the floor of the balcony. Everyone at the base of the devil's form melted from the intensity of the fire. The beast pointed his head at the rest of the structure, the pressure from the fire breath causing the stone to crumble, the wooden supports splintering from the heat. The prince buried his face into the dragon's chest, warmth from the fire breath spreading down from it's throat. He was expecting to be sad, seeing the destruction of his home. But now, cradled in the grip of the man he loves and the cruel words of his mother fresh in his mind, the sight of the fire filled the die with vindication. Everyone that tormented him, everyone who cast him out. All the sleepless nights alone in his room with no comfort but his thoughts, the screaming matches he got into with his parents over the smallest things, all of it slowly succumbing to the flames. He felt the dragon beneath him start to uncoil as the devil starts to move over the railing of the balcony, using his remaining sets of legs to grip to the masonry, his head still fixated on the castle. He stopped his attack for only a quick moment before launching himself into the air, small malformed wings flapping hard to keep the massive form airborne. The two ascended higher into the air, the strong limbs that cradled Kingsley seemed to tighten up a bit as if to comfort the prince. He gazed back up to the dragon's head, their eyes meeting. It seemed like the devil was wordlessly asking what the prince wanted to do, if he wanted the destruction to continue or for the two to simply fly off, leaving only the throne room burned.  
Kingsley sat up in the dragon's grip. He grabbed handfuls of the black fur as leverage as he started to climb the long body. The prince straddled the back of the dragon's neck, now able to look out over the whole of the castle. The black smoke from the fire billowing up from one of the sides of the building. He reached a hand down and lightly scratched behind one of Lucifer's ears as he contemplated how he wanted to move forward. Emerald eyes fixated on the existing fire, the light from it reflecting in his pupils. The prince thought again about how much he truly hated this place. His eyes narrowed, catching a glimpse of his parents appearing on the balcony. They looked up at him, clearly barking orders of some kind at the guards to make a vein attempt to retrieve the prince. He nudged the devil's head lightly, bringing the beast's attention to the same sight as the prince. A growl rumbled in his throat. He readied another blast of flame, and with a reassuring nod from the prince, he let it loose. The beast started circling the castle, covering every square inch in fire.  
The prince held his grip on the nape of the dragon's neck. A newfound power coursed through his veins as he watched the castle burn. Being this high up in the air, the devil bringing forth the justice the prince had always desired, it was intoxicating. He nuzzled his face into the demon's fur, joyous tears starting to fall down his face. He was free. Sitting up suddenly, his legs gripping the dragon tight to keep himself from falling off, he started to laugh. His hands shot up in the air as he continued to let out the loudest, boisterous laugh he's ever done in his life.  
The two flew through the flames and over the castle, the whole structure now completely engulfed in fire. Kingsley looked back towards the blaze one last time as they fled the island. His heart was racing. His throat was dry and ragged from the venting of his emotions. He looked forward through the night, seeing a soft glow on the horizon from the port city the two visited earlier that same day. He rested his head back down on the soft fur, exhausted from the events of the day, watching the trees and mountains pass as they flew. The prince wasn't sure if Lucifer could hear him if he spoke, the wind would probably drown out the words, but he was willing to try.  
“Luci? I know it's loud and you may not be able to hear me but...I just wanted to thank you. You've done so much for me, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what comes our way.”  
The only response from the dragon was a soft grumble, but even that caused the prince to smile. Looking back down at the passing scenery, he took in the city beneath them, what he assumed would be his new home since he no longer had one. The prince sighed at that thought. He assumed the devil had something in mind for him, and that the two would be living together now, but he couldn't help but regret leaving the way he did. Like it or not the castle was his home, and now the future held some uncertainties for him.  
Lucifer landed just outside the hidden mountain entrance the two visited that afternoon. He gently plucked the prince from his back and cradled him once again in his paws, his form shifting back to normal. With Kingsley still in his arms, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the die's head, smiling sweetly. He carried his love past the illusion and back into the cavern. Instead of the interior being empty, imps were scrambling around frantically. They were hard at work it seemed, already starting construction on the devil's vision. The prince looked on in confusion. Lucifer set him down on the floor before walking towards the bare structure, inviting the die to follow. The two walked under the incomplete doorway, a mere arch connected to the unfinished walls. There wasn't much there, but the wooden supports that were up gave a good idea of how large the casino would be when it's done. The devil wrapped an arm around Kinglsey's shoulders, pulling him close.  
“I wasn't sure how tonight would go, so I went ahead and had my minions get to work.” he moved to a stack of wooden planks and sat down, “I wanted you to have somewhere on this plane that you could call your home. I know it's not ready yet, but--”  
“It's okay Luci.” Kingsley sat down beside the devil, “I'm sure it'll be amazing when it's finished.”  
The two sat in silence for a while. Kingsley played with the skirts of his dress. They were tattered at the ends, tinged slightly from the proximity of the fire, and dirty from walking through the dusty cavern. He rested his head on Lucifer's shoulder. The demon let out a shaky sigh. Was he...crying? Kingsley looked up at the demon's face. Large pink tears started to fall from his eyes. The die reached up one of his gloved hands and wiped a tear away.  
“Kingsley, I'm sorry...” the demon couldn't bring himself to look at his love like this.  
“Sorry for what?” a soft expression rested on the die's face.  
“This is all my fault.” he turned his face away, “You've lost your home, your crown, your kingdom! All because of me...” Lucifer covered his face with his hands. “I'm such an idiot...thinking I could just come into your life like a hurricane and expect everything to stay the same...”  
“Oh, Lucifer...” the die reached up and pulled one of the devil's paws away and gripped it tight, “You're not an idiot.” he looked away with a light sigh, “The truth is...I never belonged there. No one never accepted me, no matter how hard I tried to fit in.” he lifted the arm above his head and rested against Lucifer's chest, “But you've taught me that doesn't matter. So I'm ready to leave my old life behind, and start a new one,” he placed a hand on the devil's cheek, “With you.”  
Lucifer stared down at his prince with watery eyes. His heart was on the verge of exploding with joy. After everything the two had been through in the past two years, all the torment and abuse the die has suffered, he was still willing to stay by his side. Lucifer wrapped his arms around Kingsley tight, tears streaming down his beet red face. He held onto his prince for a few, blissful moments. The devil pulled away, placing both his hands on the die's head. He stared into Kingsley's eyes for a second before pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. The die's face heated up from the sudden affection. He melted into the devil's paws, placing his hands on Lucifer's chest. The two hung in the moment of pure bliss for what felt like an eternity, the kiss seeming to solidify their love more than any prior moments of affection have before.  
The devil pulled himself away, his sharp, yellow eyes staying fixated on his prince. A stray tear rolled down his face as he studied Kingsley's features. He grabbed both of the die's hands and held them in his own.  
“I want you to be comfortable here, for this to be your home. If I could snap my fingers and make it real, I would!” the devil fought back more tears as he mind searched for ideas of a home for his prince, “I-I'm sure I can find something on this island that you could--”  
He was interrupted by Kinglsey's lips pecking his own.  
“Kitten, as long as I'm with you, I'll be home.” he caressed the demon's cheek again, “I want to see your home. I want to be wherever you are, no matter where it is.”  
“Hell is...an intense place...” the devil bit his lip, concerned, “But if you're sure, I would love for you to join me. As long as you think you're ready.”  
Kingsley nodded, rubbing his thumb against the devil's paw reassuringly. With one more soft kiss the two stood. Lucifer slowly raised his hand flat over the ground, a small black hole appearing in front of them. Hand-in-hand, they stepped through the portal, ready to start their new lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. I just wanted to take this time to thank everyone who took the time to read this! It's been a blast flexing my writing skills and I'm super proud of how it all came together. I also wanted to take the opportunity to plug this back story's original creator. They're honestly just the sweetest person on the frickin' planet and they're an amazing artist so please do yourself a favor and check out their tumblr --> https://sleepy--dumpden.tumblr.com/ if it weren't for their support I probably wouldn't have even published this in the first place, let alone write four chapters!  
> So from the bottom of my heart, thank you all so much! I may write more in the same universe in the future but for now, I'm just happy with this story.


End file.
